


Unknown Mother Goose

by Marexian



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: I dunno how formatting here works please forgive me, M/M, No Proofreading We Die Like Men, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 01:15:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marexian/pseuds/Marexian
Summary: Even if the world rejects me,right now, I wonder if you won’t let me sing a song of love?-----------Ignis snatches a bit of Noct's time for a talk. Because he already has a hard time processing his own emotions and now he wants to express them and there was no way he would do that in front of anyone else.





	Unknown Mother Goose

**Author's Note:**

> You may listen to following songs: Unknown Mother Goose, I want to become your god  
> They kinda inspired me for this but they're also one of my fave songs

How one is supposed to deal with these blossoming feels of love for someone that is out of your reach? Is it okay to entrust those feelings, unknown to all, upon your own voice?

\---------------------

                             “Ignis? Oi, are you awake?” a familiar voice rug in Ignis’ ears. His eyes slowly opened and gazed through his glasses to see the raven head turned at him in the drivers’ seat. “We’re here!”

He had dozed off for he has little sleep the evening before. And even if he was the one who had a desire to meet up, he had to make a request to the prince to take the wheel because he was just too tired.

                             “Hm---” Ignis took a short moment to wake himself up before answering. “My apologies, I fell asleep.”

The weather was just too good, and the gentle spring breeze served as a nature’s lullaby and he could only succumb himself into sleep. Noctis knew how he felt, he would often fall asleep in the car rides himself, so he did not bother his advisor until now. Because he had no idea why they arrived to Lestallum.

Without saying much, they got out of the car. Noctis kept on glancing towards Ignis but he did not speak and kept his confusion in silence. Ignis wasn’t sure how to explain this, he wasn’t the one to request alone time with Noct and he feared that it caused suspicion, which it did.  But Noctis couldn’t keep his curiosity in check anymore and finally broke the silence.

                             “So, Iggy, what’s up?”

Ignis gulped as he made turns towards the hotel. He clearly wasn’t sure how to put his thought correctly without sounding awkward.

                             “It has been a while since we did anything together. Just like the old days.” It technically wasn’t a lie, but he had so much more on mind than that.

                             “Ah, true. So, you wanna go shopping tomorrow? Car ride was long, so it got late already.”

                             “Certainly. I’m sure we could treat Gladio and Prompto once we get back.” Ignis voice sounded uplifted; the thought of his friends always made him happy. And this was a good distraction and preparation for what was yet to come.

Ignis booked and paid for the room they were going to stay in tonight while Noctis was already yawning behind him. Defenseless like that, the prince was surely charming in his own way. Many could say that he had the looks just from the first glance at him.

                             “You know I could have paid for that.”

                             “I was the one who urged us to come here, right? You shouldn’t be complaining.”

                             “Eh, you’re right. Thanks!”

He truly wished these small banters would never end. Even if Noctis shared such words with others, each conversation seemed important no matter what.

The two of them made their way to the room 203 and unlocked it. It wasn’t a large one, and not like it mattered for they were only sleep over and go out tomorrow morning.

Ignis sat down on a cough, his head looking up at the ceiling with his tired eyes. Then he looked at Noctis which was following him suit and sat on the bed.

                             “Thanks for coming with me today.” Ignis sounded sincere as ever. But the way he spoke now, it was somewhat different. Was it his expression? Noctis couldn’t say.

                             “Don’t mention it. It’s fun to get out of the city sometimes. Not like we can’t do _almost_ anything we want.”

                             “Almost anything, hm?” the strategist clung into those words, they were somewhat encouraging.

Noctis leaned forward, his face full of concern.

                             “Hey, what’s troubling you? No one else is around, you can tell me.”

Ignis closed his eyes and let out a sigh. He has lived so many years where he was shouldering his own heart, his feelings. Hiding the “advisor” façade and distancing himself from the prince just the right amount helped him to be sane but.

                                                          _Is it right to love you? Is it right to want to become your god?_

                             “May I be blunt?”

                             “Of course, we’re friends.”

Another sigh escaped Ignis’ lips. He was hoping for the best the night before this, he is hoping for the best right now. If anything, he will keep the banters they had in his heart forever.

                             “Maybe I take lady Lunafreya as an example?” he paused, observing the prince who nodded at him. “You have been friends since you were really young, yes? I imagine the relationship between you two has helped you a lot. And now you were to be wed soon--”

Noctis furrowed his eyebrows in a thought. He may have been still young, but he could put one and one together.

                             “So, you’re saying you are in love with someone because you’ve known them for years? Is that it?” Noctis crossed his legs on atop the other and used his hand to support his face as he grinned.  “I mean, don’t get me wrong, I ain’t making fun of you. It’s just… I would have never guessed.”

                             “… me neither.” Ignis lips traced the words inaudibly. “And now I’m doubting if it is right to feel that way about them.”

                             “Love is love. If it didn’t go away after so many years, then you truly love that person. I can only support you there! But do I know that person?”

Ignis eyes widened and his lips pursed together. He almost wanted to laugh at how oblivious the young prince was, but it was also a good thing.

                             “You do.”

                             “Well… There’s Cindy, but she seems more Prompto’s type. Iris? No, I refuse to believe that. Maybe you’re just—” Noctis kept on playing the guessing game with himself until Ignis cut in.

                             “It is you, Noctis. _You_.” It was an act of bravery for Ignis to speak out those words so straightforwardly and even without breaking eye contact they had.

Silence overtook the room for a minute. Ignis kept his ground even if it seemed like it would crumble at any second. And Noctis just froze with his lips parted.

All those hints Ignis gave made sense. He was the childhood friend. But he wasn’t sure about helping him a lot but then they rarely ever had such heart to heart talks. At also made sense for Ignis to invite him to come here. Everything made sense.

                             “Everything makes sense—”

                             “You do not have to answer that now. Or ever, really. I just thought you deserved to know.”

                             “And you deserve an answer! Just—Just give me a moment.” Noctis sprung up and excused himself out of the room for a few minutes, leaving Ignis in absolute shock.

Many thoughts raced through both of their heads; Ignis had the worst of it and Noctis was impressed and so happy. The prince was tired of laughing off everything people had said about him and Luna. The marriage was to be out of necessity. She was his friend, and nothing more. And he felt much closer to Ignis than to Lunafreya.

By the time Noctis got back to the room Ignis was sitting on the bed’s edge, his glasses on top of his head and face buried in his hands. The raven head sat next to him, his hands fiddling with his halfglove.

                             “I—” both said in unison but Ignis, as per usual, allowed Noctis to speak first.

                             “I just wanted to say thank you.” He was being humble. “You have no idea how happy I am. And I want to feel this happy together with you.”

Ignis hands slowly parted away only to look at Noctis with a blank face.

                             “May I ask you one—no, two, things?”

                             “Shoot.”

                             “Is it possible that I am dreaming?”

Noctis let out a heartfelt laugh. One that you would hear rarely if ever.

                             “I do not think so, no. I’m here and right now.”

                             “Of course, that was silly to ask. Now for another question: are you certain about this?”

Noctis smirked at his _lover_ and pushed him down on the bed, entrapping him. He was the prince and were he to be doubted, he would prove them otherwise.

                             “Would you rather have me walk away now, hm?”

                             “No, never. Please, stay with me tonight.

                             “I’ll stay with you for even more nights and days to come.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you gonna call me out for writing another confession fic then imma call the police. I dunno why I like that trope but let me be with it.


End file.
